Metahumans United Wiki
Metahumans United is an upcoming 2017 science-fiction novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through a program called Blurb. The story stars Ryan Lee, Ashleigh Yzerman, Preston Buffaloe, Angelica Malagon, Caleb Meyerhoff and Megan Tan with Olivia Holt as a special guest star and Josh Vandiermen as the main antagonist. The setting takes place at Surrey Christian Secondary School, where several teenagers with superpowers, nicknamed Metahumans, attempt to learn how to fit in with regular people. The real adventure begins when one of the school's Education Assistants goes mad with vengeance when his wife is severely injured in an accident after school, prompting the Metahumans to take action. Plot The story takes place three years after the appearance of several superpowered civilians, nicknamed Metahumans by the government. These Metahumans were born with their powers but only recently discovered them. At Surrey Christian Secondary School, a small group of Metahumans attend classes to learn how to fit in with normal people. Ryan Lee, possessing the abilities of superhuman strength and flight, has allowed his Education Assistant Russell Hampton to know his secret so he could help him fit in. During his Life Skills class, Russell takes Ryan to a park where he teaches him methods on controlling his abilities. Back at school, Ashleigh Yzerman sits in Science Class working on a chemical experiment when she notices Angelica Malagon creating a type of throwing device. Angelica explains that she wants to use her powers to help people, which is why she's been focused on creating various gadgets over the past few weeks. Ashleigh admits she wasn't sure what to do with her powers, though she appears interested in Angelica and Ryan's idea for their powers. In the office, Dennis Degroot is on the phone with a government Agent regarding the presence of Metahumans at the school. Dennis reveals that he is aware of Metahumans at Surrey Christian, but he hasn't bothered to identify them as he respects other people's privacy. Ryan and Russell return to the school around lunch time, where Ryan bumps into Preston Buffaloe, who is able to control fire. Preston invites Ryan to join him for lunch, and the two discuss what the future holds for their kind. Ryan expresses his desire to use his powers to defend the innocent, which Preston seems to support. Outside, Angelica tests out her equipment when she is approached by Caleb Meyerhoff. Both are revealed to be masters of martial arts and have quick reflexes. Caleb suggests they practice, and the two begin sparring, leading to Angelica suggesting they work together to protect the weak. At the same time, Ashleigh is spending time with her friends Karsten Seidel and Taylor Williamson, both of whom are just normal people with no special powers. Neither are aware of Ashleigh being a Metahuman, but know of her mixed feelings toward Ryan. Taylor advises her to tell him how she feels before it's too late. Meanwhile, Ryan and Preston bump into Josh Vandiermen, whom works with Ryan in Science. Ryan and Josh both know each other's families, and Vandiermen tells Ryan that it's his son's sixth birthday party today. Ryan congratulates him and asks him to say "hello" to the family for him, which Josh says he will; he'll be heading home early that afternoon. Later that evening, a pair of men break into a jewelry store when they are confronted by a masked vigilante. The vigilante introduces herself as Ninja and advises them to put back the jewelry they stole, only for both men to draw guns on her. However, they are ambushed by a second vigilante who disarms them of their weapons. Both robbers are quickly beaten down and left for the cops while Ninja and her partner, named Nightshade, disappear. As to be expected, the cops are thoroughly confused. At his neighborhood, Josh Vandiermen and his family celebrate their son's sixth birthday, with Ryan unexpectedly stopping by. Melaine Vandiermen heads out to retrieve the mail a while later, just when a drunk driver loses control of his car. Josh is horrified and yells for someone to call 911 while Ryan goes after the driver. The car chase leads downtown before Ryan is able to stop the car, preventing more harm. The police take the driver into custody while Ryan returns to find emergency taming Melaine to the hospital, leaving Vandiermen devastated. The next morning, Angelica sees the news regarding Melaine's accident and the involvement of a Metahuman in stopping the drunk driver. Recognizing the Metahuman involved, Angelica phones Ryan to ask him of the situation. Ryan admits to being involved, telling Angelica that Melaine is in critical condition, with the doctors doing everything they can. Josh, on the other hand, has taken a leave of absence from Surrey Christian Secondary School. Ashleigh shows up at Ryan's door sometime later, asking Ryan if they can go somewhere to talk. Going to a small café, Ashleigh explains to Ryan that she wants to help people with her powers, but she isn't sure how to proceed. Ryan remarks that all he does is look out for other people, waiting for an opportunity to act. However, he blames himself for Melaine, frustrated that he wasn't able to prevent it from happening. Ashleigh reassures him it wasn't his fault and is about to tell him how she feels before a news report interrupts them. A vigilante has been spotted at the downtown lab, having dispatched security. Ryan tells Ashleigh to meet him at his house later before leaving to confront the vigilante. At the labs, Ninja appears to be developing a device to help the human nervous system when Ryan drops in, demanding answers. Ninja responds by attacking Ryan, though his superhuman strength prevents him from being seriously hurt. It is here that Ryan realizes he has X-ray vision, which he uses to see through Ninja's disguise. He is surprised to discover the vigilante is Angelica, and is more surprised when Nightshade drops in. Ninja removes her mask and instructs Nightshade to stand down and do the same. Angelica then explains to Ryan that it was her decision to fight crime with Caleb as her partner, and Caleb expresses his belief that Ryan can do the same. Ryan is against vigilantes, but says that he will not stop them from going down their own path. At his home, Josh thinks about Melaine being stuck in the hospital due to some drunken idiot. With his kids staying with their aunt, Vandiermen vows to bring order to the country by eliminating crime. At the police station, Vandiermen confronts the driver of the car that hit Melaine, Richard Willis. Richard apologizes for his actions, with Josh telling him that he has a decision to make: he can either live with the guilt or disappear from society. Richard is confused at first, until Josh detonates a bomb outside the police station. The blast cuts off power to the police station, and Josh swiftly incapacitates the police officers standing guard before freeing Richard from prison. Cast * Ryan Lee '''as '''Himself/Super Man * Ashleigh Yzerman as Herself/Blue Angel * Preston Buffaloe as Himself/Torch * Angelica Malagon '''as '''Herself/Ninja * Caleb Meyerhoff '''as '''Himself/Nightshade * Megan Tan '''as '''Herself/Wolflock * Sydney Alberts as Herself * Karsten Seidel '''as '''Himself * Taylor Williamson as Herself * Justin Kropp '''as '''Himself * Alannah Kolarcik '''as '''Herself * Zakhir Karim '''as '''Himself * Rachel Meyerhoff '''as '''Herself * Sonja Marchinkow '''as '''Herself * Dane Splinter '''as '''Himself * Leah Meyer '''as '''Herself * Dennis Degroot as Himself * Mark Nill '''as '''Himself * Kevin Veenstra '''as '''Himself * Josh Vandiermen '''as '''Himself * Russell Hampton '''as '''Himself * Melaine Vandiermen as Herself * Zach Vandiermen 'as '''Himself ' * '''Belle Vandiermen as Herself * Gary Chapman as The Drunk Driver "Richard Willis" Special guest star * Olivia Holt '''as '''Herself/Super Girl Notes * In most media, humans with superpowers are often referred to as Superheroes or simply Supers, while this novel refers to them with the nickname Metahumans. Category:Browse